


So badly

by mayarodsjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Room, dracos perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarodsjo/pseuds/mayarodsjo
Summary: Draco realizes he has feelings for Harry





	

Draco walked into his and Harrys room the first day back in Hogwarts after summers break to pick up a book before class. The two of them was forced to get along by the teachers, because it was important to be good rolemodels for their fellow students, or whatever. He opened the door and there Harry stood, in only a towel around his waist. He had probably just got out of the shower. Draco was totally paralyzed. He couldn't move. He stopped completely up and couldn't stop staring at Harry. He had never seen Harry like this before. His hair was pulled back, his eyes were so pretty and his skin were glowing. Draco thought he looked so handsome. He had never ever thought about Harry like that before, or at least he never knew that he did. Until this moment, in Dracos head Harry had just been Harry. Nerdy, petty, annoying Harry. A little shit who never had came on to Draco like this before. Draco was overwhelmed. Harry looked at him, a bit weirded out, Draco thought. He felt his face getting awfully warm, and stormed out of the room as fast as he could feeling embarrassed as fuck.

Draco sat down outside the door with his head in his hands. He felt so very stupid. Pathetic as well. 'Why does it have to be so hard? he asked himself. 'He had no problem picking fights with Harry, or slanging comments about, well everything about him in his face before, but now they couldn't even be in the same room without Draco blushing like a teenage girl with a stupid crush?' No, this was too stupid. He didn't want to think about this anymore. But he couldn't stop. As his mind drifted away to Harry and the sight of his hot body from before, he feels his pants tighten. 'Fuck me,' he thought, slightly embarrassed.

He heard the door open, and he turned his head up to see Harry looking down on him. Draco quickly looked away. ''You okay, Draco?'', Harry asked him quietly. Draco felt Harrys eyes on him. 'When did you start calling me Draco anyways?' Draco asked with a teasing voice, trying to avoid the question. He didn't know what to answer. It would have felt so good to just tell him what happened in there, but he knew he couldn't. He would regret it instantly. He knew it. Harry sat down beside him. Their eyes met, and Draco saw that Harry has a worried look on his face. ''I know we haven't came of as the best of friends, but you can tell me what's up if you want to, Draco,'' Harry said with his soft and comfortable voice, making Draco wanting to fall into his arms in an instant. Once again, he couldn't talk to Harry about it. It would just be to weird. He could only imagine Harrys warm embrace around his body.

He got up from the floor and looked at Harry for a second. ''Bugger off Potter,'' Draco said while he looked at Harry with a serious look on his face. He walked into their room, got his book and walked down the hall without looking at Harry even though he wanted to. So badly.

\---

The next days, things were weird between the two. There was some kind of tension between them, and either one of them could quite set words to it. Draco was confused, and he could tell that so was Harry. Draco looked down whenever he passed Harry in the hallways or when they were in their room at the same time throughout the passing days. Draco missed those small interactions the two of them had before, Even if they were just slanging around names. Some words were better than no words. Draco didn't want to be the first one to say something, because what was there to say? Draco told himself that he would wait 'till Harry mentioned it. They didn't say anything to each other for nearly a month before Harry had had enough.

The two were in their room, both of them sitting on their beds reading. Draco felt the tension between them so much stronger now. Draco and Harry had been ignoring each other for so long now that it felt like he got no idea how to put together a sentence. Draco was constantly thinking of Harry, and it was driving him insane. He tried to stop his thoughts from going there, but it didn't work. He always ended up thinking of Harry. In fact, Harry was the only thing on Dracos mind. It had been for a long time now. He spent a lot of time just thinking about whether Harry had a thing for him to. He really wished that he did. He thought about how kissing Harry would feel. How soft his lips would be. Just the thought of him made Draco warm inside.

It came like a shock on Draco, as Harry grabbed Dracos shirt and pulled him out of his bed and up against the wall. He clearly had had enough of this silence. ‘’What the fuck's up?,’’ Harry almost screamed in Dracos face, demanding a reply. ‘’I don’t know, you tell me,’’ Draco said with a teasing grin. He loved this, Harry actually reacting and sensing that something was up with them. He tried to look careless and play it cool, but clearly Harry was very serious about this. Harry looked at Draco with a so serious expression that he normally would laugh, but he cut himself of. He couldn’t laugh in Harry’s face. Not now.

The tension between them was so strong now, fuck, he got what he wanted. Harry all over him. Their faces was inches apart now. Harry looked so hot when he was serious. Draco looked down, he regreted his unserious reply. As he looked down, Draco noticed Harrys pants was a little tighter than usual. Harry was getting hard. Harry was hard for him. It made Draco so hot. He felt himself getting a little hard as well.  
They stood like that, staring into eachothers eyes waiting for a response. Draco could hear Harrys panting breath. Harrys eyes were so beautiful. 

Now or never, Draco thought as he tilted his head a little. He looked down at Harrys lips. We wanted to kiss Harry so badly. He could feel a blush in his cheeks. He hurried up and kissed him. As their lips meet, Draco felt a overwhelming rush going through his body. Harrys lips were so soft. Softer than he could ever imagine. He felt Harrys lips return the kiss and Draco and Harry sunk into each others arms. Dracos tense shoulders could finally relax. Draco could hear a small moan coming from Harrys mouth. 

They broke away from the kiss, and took a look at each other. They smiled big smiles and looked into each others eyes like nothing else mattered. And in that moment, nothing did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, also some response would be highly appreciated!


End file.
